clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert P. Bear
:Were you looking for Aunt Arctic's black puffle with the same name? Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire (Species: Ursus maritimus) is the main enemy in Secret Missions and Club Penguin. He is the cause of the troublesome events from Mission 3, for the PSA, and onwards. Herbert is one of the few main characters of Club Penguin who isn't a penguin. Oddly, he hates cold weather and he cannot swim. Each scheme he comes up with fails, but he hopes that one day a scheme of his will work so he can take over Club Penguin. His main scheme is to destroy Club Penguin's environment and turn it into a warm island paradise. He is the main "villain" in Club Penguin. He is the only non-penguin and villain mascot. He named himself as "Illustrious Leader Supreme of Club Herbert" when he conquered Club Penguin Island. He is also the newest mascot in Club Penguin. History Early Life Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to some place warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to Club Penguin Island, which coincidentally was on the other side of the world. He tried to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his iceberg (which further supported the rumor of tipping the Iceberg). Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab, named Klutzy (his current allie) who inhabited Club Penguin Island, of whom he soon befriended. Together, they changed the Wilderness Cave into their base. in the Earthquake Driller.]] Suspect-at-Large for the PSA Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins for their parties and loud music. Klutzy was caught by the PSA but he then got away in the Questions for a crab mission and was reunited with Herbert. In the sixth mission, Herbert, along with Klutzy, try to destroy the Ski Lodge in one of his schemes to both keep warm and harm the Penguins. However, he still escapes. Also in Mission 6, he tells agents his story about his life. If players click on the letter in G's pocket in the newspaper (April 11, 2008 edition) and you turn all the Puffles black then you will see a letter Herbert has written to the players saying that "time" is about to run out, resulting in Mission 7 in which he makes the clock malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear. This makes him the "Suspect-At-Large" along with Klutzy. He also steals your Spy Phone when he traps you in a cage in Mission 6 (The cage is in a cave that Herbert and Klutzy live in). You used that same cave for shelter in Mission #2 except Herbert renovates it to be more of a living place). In Mission 8, he creates a giant drill and tries to take the boiler from the Boiler Room, damaging the Gift Shop along the way. Eventually, he gets caught and accidentally damages the boiler. Then he runs off and gets lost in his own tunnels. In Mission 9 he is located by agents in a secret woodland base behind the Ski Lodge. The Secret Agents then set a trap for him and discover he is making a plan that involves Puffles. In Mission 10, Herbert is trying to steal a Golden Puffle from the Night Club, not knowing it is a fake. A trap is set for him when he tries to get it and is caught. Unfortunately, he tricks Rookie, saying that he requests to make one last call. When Rookie gives him the phone, Herbert uses the teleport button to escape. It is unknown where he went. However, he left behind some type of seeds. Destruction of the PSA, and encounters with the EPF In Mission 11 he hacks into the PSA data and nearly reveals it to the whole island. Using Gary's Computer that he stole from Gary's Room, he was about to reveal the secret of the PSA, when the agent stops him by pulling the plug of the computer. Then he teleports a 'gift' and the agent to the HQ. The 'gift' turns out to be a Popcorn Time Bomb. It was programmed to give a major blast, soon after the Agents find out, they managed to escape safely, along with an EPF agent, Dot the Disguise Gal. However, the bomb destroyed the Sports Shop and all the rooms connected to it. The building was later reopened as the Everyday Phoning Facility. Herbert then was seen measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie. Rookie reports it to the HQ and the Agency send the Secret Agent disguised as Klutzy. The agent (in Klutzy's costume) infiltrates Herbert's lair, but he is eventually caught by Herbert, but the agent manages to escape. Herbert, in anger that his HQ was infiltrated, makes a hole in the Ice Rink (to lure the agents there). The EPF Agency arrives there, but they were "captured" by Herbert and he takes them to the mountains. He revealed his plan that he builds a "Mega-Magnifying Glass", which he uses the Sun's rays and change the cold island into a warm tropical one. (If he uses the sun's rays to heat the island, the island will probably melt. This is one of his careless mistakes). The agent collects blocks of ice and reverses the light from the Magnifying glass and the breaks the magnifying glass. All the agents escape and Herbert's plans are foiled again. Herbert then learns about the EPF after this mission. Herbert then built a hot-air balloon and was flying around the island. Luckily, none of the penguins noticed him. Then, a geyser in the Mine Shack erupts because of his Manynifying Glass' heat, and the cap hits Herbert's balloon, making Herbert to get stuck in the Ski Lift. The geyser also floods the Club Penguin Island. He is rescued by the Elite Agents, and Herbert gradually agrees to save Club Penguin, although just to help himself. Herbert drops his own statue in the geyser hole, and the hole is blocked. But, however, as he dropped the statue, the balloon gets haywire and lands in the Toughest Mountain, where he builds his lair. Suspect-at-Large of the EPF and captivity Herbert then attacked the Everyday Phoning Facility to destroy the EPF HQ using Hydra Bots, resulting in Battle of Doom. The Secret Agent destroys the Hydra-Bots, and Herbert and Klutzy escape. He repaired the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, which was destroyed by the EPF. They both soon made an alliance to defeat EPF. However, the Protobot was intrested in destroying the EPF, not defeating it. Herbert wanted to defeat the EPF, not destroy and he wanted to do it himself. So, he revealed the location of the Protobot, and the EPF agents dismantled the Protobot. In the game System Defender, Herbert tried to destroy the EPF mainframe once and for all. Secretly, G and the Director had planned for Herbert to do this, so that they could track him to his hideout, and commence Operation: Hibernation. The agents broke into his hideout, passed through Herbert's security system (which consisted of locked doors, infrared lasers and cameras) and then trapped him in a transparent box. The operation was a success, but Klutzy escaped just in time. Escape and attempts to destroy Club Penguin Later, during the Holiday Party 2011, Klutzy returned to Herbert, to give him a Christmas gift of a Santa Hat. Klutzy escaped again shortly thereafter, but returned a few weeks later during the Underwater Expedition, where he, and a crab army, broke Herbert out of his destroyed lair, and into a new one. In his new lair, he invented a Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom in the episode Puffle Trouble. He had to get Klutzy to stop dancing to the remote's beeping noises. Eventually, many puffle flood into his lair, causing a giant dance party. As Herbert tries to lure them out, a white puffle accidentally lands on the detonator remote, causing the Sticky Bomb to explode on top of Herbert, Klutzy, and all of the puffles in his lair. He made random cameos in Club Penguin Shorts episodes. He causes the power to go out in The Party Starts Now. He is seen holding a picture of a crossed-out sun near a tree in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. This marked the first clue of his sinister plot that would change Club Penguin forever. Supreme Ruler of Club Herbert ]] On November 7, 2012, he kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and freezes him in his newly built fortress, which he moves into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, 2012, he takes over Club Penguin Island, and turns it into Club Herbert. He puts up giant statues of himself, destroyed the Everyday Phoning Facility (eventually destroying the VR Room), covers the buildings in snow, makes undesirable laws and blackens the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. EPF Agents are aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrate his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie. Herbert's plots reached it's peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy and The Director, which means he has captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island colder. He thought he captured all the EPF agents, but he did not capture you. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents have shut down all his security terminals, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. Herbert shouts in defeat, upset that his greatest plan yet has ceased to be. He along with Klutzy and the crab army escape to the wilderness. Return and Operation: Hot Sauce Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole large amounts of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. He was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. It is very likely that Herbert will return soon. Personality Herbert has gone through a rather large amount of character development, and his personality has changed drastically since his first appearance. When he lived in the Arctic Circle, he seemed nice enough, and enjoyed his life there, but he longed to be warmer. After he left the Arctic Circle and found Club Penguin Island, although he started as a simple nuisance looking for warmth, his personality has evolved to be more cruel, tyrannical, and dictator-like, as seen during Operation: Blackout. At least part of this can be blamed on the Elite Penguin Force for their part in freezing Herbert. Herbert began as a somewhat clumsy and unintentionally funny character, although he now seems rather cynical. Klutzy, in turn of this also appears as less funny and now as more of a serious henchman. Herbert finds penguins and puffles both very annoying, and vows to destroy them and turn the island into his own paradise. He has been known to be nice sometimes, like when he helps the agent save the island in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Appearance as a Mascot Herbert appeared as a mascot in Operation: Blackout. He gave away a free background and has his own stamp. The stamp proves he will appear again, as CeCe and Rocky (the one-time mascots) had no stamps. Also, no stamps exist that can only be earned once. His sprite still remains in the Club Penguin files. He is going to return, although due to his stamp being red (extreme), it probably won't be soon. Bases Herbert had a variety of bases in the Wilderness of the Club Penguin Island. Here are they- #Herbert's Base #Herbert's Camp #Herbert's Lair #Herbert's Mountain Hideout #Herbert's Mountain Lab #Corn Maze #Herbert's Fortress #Herbert's Hot Sauce Lair Notable Quotes *Too Late... *Boom! *(grunts) OH... NOOOOOO! *Enjoy it before I destroy it! *The weather forecast calls for eternal darkness. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! *You can't stop me! *Sometimes I sit and wait for you fools to take the bait. Prepare now to face your fate. Can't stop me... you're much too late. *Club Herbert is very original. And more importantly, it is mine. *Time to concentrate on my plans. My solar laser is coming along excellently, if I do say so myself... *Blowing up the PSA headquarters with a popcorn bomb. So simple, so satisfying. *Follow the nice little detonator! *That's nice. Now be quiet. *Go away! *I'm a vegetarian, you daft creature! *I will improve the island. You penguins will be free to leave, or stay and enjoy the silence. *Who is this Gariwald you speak of? Unless he has vegetarian recipes, or knows how to silence you penguins, I'm not interested. *Gary? I froze him! *No parties. Parties are far too noisy. *I usually sneak around these places. *Is it just me, or is it getting dark out? *I must be leaving now. *Now where's that log out button... *SHUSH! *GUARD THE ENTRANCES! *YES YOU MAY BOW TO ME. *You want a story? *Well, I AM a master storyteller. *Once upon a time there was a magnificent polar bear, who wanted to build a woodchopper, so that everyone could have a nice warm fire. *But along came a group of nasty agents. *But I escaped! *EVERYBODY OFF MY CHAIR! OR ELSE! *ROAAR!! *GOT THAT MINIONS? *Alright, quiet down. *Very well! *MWA HA HA HA HA!! *Its GROSS *Did you understand the magnitude of what I just said? *Klutzy? He's back at base. *For now! *What's over there? *I've never SEEN the front of the Coffee Shop. *LETS DO THIS PLAY *I'm going this way *WHAT ARE YOU A BUNCH OF GHOSTS? *Greetings my subjects *Setting up here was a STROKE OF GENIUS. Spacious. Quiet. And that pump is perfect to keep this place dry. *Those Elite Penguin FOOLS will never find me! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Masterful idea to salvage the solar laser for my new plan. *KLUTZY! No pizza! We'll eat once I'm finished. *KLUTZY! NOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! *AAAAAAAHH! Wait a second! What are you doing up there agent!?!!? NO! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! AAAAHHHHHH!!!! In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series Herbert, along with his evil side-kick Klutzy, is seen among the crowd at The Stage. ("Best Seat In The House") Herbert has a secret lab in the mountains. This is where he currently lives after the big escape in January 2012, in which he invented a detonator bomb that exploded a cream soda tank. Many puffles then foiled his scheme before he could release it on the EPF. ("Puffle Trouble") Herbert has a short split second appearance with , causing the power to go out. ("The Party Starts Now") Music Video]] Herbert is seen leaning on a tree, holding a piece of paper with a crossed-out sun. This was because of the upcoming mission, Operation: Blackout. ("Ghosts Just Wanna Dance") Herbert appears doing the dance from Herbert Style! in an elevator in the Puffle Hotel. ("Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)") Herbert's Inventions :See List of Herbert's Inventions Herbert P. Bear has created multiple machines to arouse chaos in Club Penguin Island. He has made a Mechanical Woodchopper, an Earthquake Driller, and he put together the Electromagnet 3000. He also created the "Popcorn Bomb" which destroyed the PSA's HQ. He also rebuilt the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and created the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. For Operation: Blackout, he created the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser to destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility and the island. Trivia *Herbert is the first and only known polar bear in Club Penguin. *Herbert was mentioned in Club Penguin Times issue #354 when one excited beach-goer quoted, "Last one in is a grouchy polar bear!" *In Holiday Party 2011 Herbert wore a Santa Hat, as seen in the EPF Monitor. Klutzy somehow entered the monitor, too. It is believed that Klutzy bought Herbert all items which he is using inside the trap. *Many penguins thought he was long gone, but since he appeared in Puffle Trouble, and returned to the Lighthouse on the homepage on May 4th, he was confirmed to be awake. *Herbert is scared of the Night of the Living Sled movies' according to a comic in the Club Penguin magazine which is only available in the U.K. *In Mission 11, he claims he is "smarter than the average polar bear", an obvious reference to Yogi Bear. *Herbert is the only meetable character that isn't a penguin. *Herbert is one of the only known characters in the Club Penguin world that understands crabs along with Rookie. *Herbert's Penguin color is aqua even though he isn't a Penguin Gallery Sources And References *Herbert's Website See also *Klutzy *Missions *Arctic Circle *List of Herbert's Inventions *Herbert's Revenge *Iceberg *Operation: Blackout *Great Snow Race *Polar Bear *EPF *PSA *Herbert P. Bear/appearances SWF *Herbert P. Bear (in-game) Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:FAOTW Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Suspect at Large Category:Meetable Character Category:EPF Category:Herbert P. Bear